<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>walpurgis by Imorz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385777">walpurgis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz'>Imorz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cross-Posted on Twitter, Drama &amp; Romance, M/M, Song Lyrics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:42:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoseok ingin memperbaiki hubungan ini, ia ingin menyelamatkan keadaan. Changkyun dan band ini, Hoseok harus memutuskan sesuatu.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>walpurgis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hak cipta Monsta X sepenuhnya dipegang oleh Starship Entertainment, Wonho oleh Highline Entertainment. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.</p>
<p>Fanfiction ini juga saya posting di <a href="https://twitter.com/mxfanfic_ina/status/1360610256984760321?s=19">twitter</a> sebagai entri dari event All About Luv.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Katakan saja Hoseok lelah terbangun dari setiap mimpi buruk tanpa seseorang di pinggir kasurnya, sebab ia selalu pergi sebelum fajar menjelang, sebelum binarnya beriak di antara celah jendela dan gorden, ia sudah lebih dulu terjaga dan mengangkut sepatu, laptop, seluruh kertas-kertas memuakkan yang dulu pernah Hoseok sobek tepat di depan matanya sendiri; ia pergi—seperti itu saja. Telapak tangannya merasakan dinginnya sprei kasur di sebelah sana, kemudian ia menghela dan menatap langit-langit, berusaha mencurahkan seluruh sesal yang mungkin telah ia lakukan sebelum membuka mata.</p>
<p>Jika itu tentang berkencan dengan Im Changkyun dan mereka mengkategorikan itu sebagai sebuah dosa, maka Hoseok berniat mengubur diri di dalam neraka selama-lamanya. Tidak masalah, hal itu tidak apa-apanya dengan apa yang Hoseok jalani sejauh ini. Bersama Changkyun layaknya menaiki sebuah mobil tua di jalan curam dan menanjak. Lelaki itu terkadang akan membuatmu melayang setengah mati, juga akan membuatmu terpuruk bagai dihantam belasan batu di atas ubun-ubun, dan mobil tua sebagai alegori betapa lawasnya hubungan ini berlangsung; sudah berkarat dan akan rusak kapan saja.</p>
<p>Hoseok tidak menemukan hangatnya Kamis pagi, justru ia menemukan cahaya petir menyambar dan kelabu awan di luar sana. Sungguh sempurna hari ini. Changkyun yang pergi dan hari yang diawali dengan gemuruh guntur. Dari layar ponsel tidak terlihat satu pun pesan dari kekasihnya, hanya ada beberapa pesan sampah dari operator telepon. Benar-benar sempurna. Bukan main.</p>
<p>Lama berkutat dengan pikiran sendiri, ia kemudian mengambil gitarnya dan menghadapkan diri pada kertas partitur yang tadi malam ia tinggalkan setengah jadi. Lewat bilah senar yang ia petik satu per satu, Hoseok merangkainya menjadi sebuah lagu, yang mungkin akan ia persembahkan di pertunjukan selanjutnya bersama teman-teman satu grup musik nanti, Jooheon si pemukul drum, Hyungwon dan Minhyuk bermain gitar, masing-masing saling melengkapi, tetapi terkadang Hyungwon akan ambil bagian sebagai <em>keyboardist</em>, Kihyun sang vokalis dan Hoseok sebagai pemetik bas, juga yang paling sering mengompos lagu.</p>
<p>Telinga Hoseok terbiasa mendengar musik bising nan cadas, terdiri dari alunan gitar elektrik yang memekik, hentakan drum yang menggebu, dan teriakan penonton yang bergemuruh lebih kacau dari segala, serta seluruh hiruk-pikuk yang terjadi di bar bawah tanah tempat ia biasa tampil jauh dari riuh pejalan kaki di atas sana. Dan Changkyun yang tidak pernah dapat memahami itu. Lelaki itu senangnya berkutat dengan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan ilmiah, ia begitu ambisius dengan apa yang ia kerjakan, terkadang sampai melupakan semuanya, termasuk Hoseok.</p>
<p><em>Aku tidak akan berkunjung ke apartemenmu hari ini. Ada banyak berkas yang harus kukerjakan. Sampaikan salamku pada yang lain. Hyunwoo</em>-hyung <em>juga minta tolong sampaikan salamnya pada Kihyun. Itu saja. Semoga harimu indah, Hoseok</em>-hyung.</p>
<p>Berikut pesan yang baru saja masuk ke ponselnya. Hoseok sudah membacanya sampai tuntas, bahkan telah ia baca dua kali, tiga kali. Jemarinya tidak bergerak, tidak ada niatan membalas pesan, ia termenung begitu saja.</p>
<p>Sungguh. Hoseok cinta padanya, segenap-genapnya. Namun, Changkyun membuat keyakinan itu goyah, seakan berdiri di atas jembatan gantung, di mana Changkyun berdiri di ujung, tangannya menggenggam tali jembatan, siap menjatuhkan Hoseok. Entah ia akan terus memeganginya sampai Hoseok sampai di tepian tempat ia berdiri; meraihnya, memeluknya, tetap bersama walau ego satu sama lain terus berkelahi, bagaikan batu bertemu batu, tetapi setidaknya Hoseok telah sampai kepadanya, atau skema lain, Changkyun memutuskan untuk melepaskan tali dan membiarkan Hoseok terjatuh ke dasar jurang. Semua itu ada pada keputusannya.</p>
<p>Kamis pagi menerpa dengan tidak baik. Hoseok benar-benar butuh obat sakit kepala.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Satu per satu orang-orang itu berjalan melalui pintu ke luar, menyisakan petak kosong di depan panggung kecil tempat Hoseok dan grup musiknya tampil. Mereka menyelesaikan tiga lagu, lebih sedikit dari biasanya. Kihyun yang menyarankan, ia melihat warna tak biasa dari wajah Hoseok dan menyarankan untuk tampil lebih singkat dari durasi yang biasa mereka lakukan.</p>
<p>Hoseok tahu seluruh rekan <em>band</em>-nya saat ini tengah menatapnya, mengamati dari ujung rambut sampai ujung sepatu, berharap ia akan mengatakan sepatah-dua patah kata pada mereka. Meskipun Jooheon masih duduk di kursi di belakang set drumnya, meski Hyungwon dan Minhyuk berdiri dengan gitar masih mengalung miring di tubuh depan, meski Kihyun masih berdiri persis di sebelah tongkat tempat mikrofonnya terpasang, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang beranjak meninggalkan panggung—meninggalkan Hoseok pula.</p>
<p>“Boleh kutebak?” Jooheon yang pertama kali berani memecah sunyi. Sembari memutar stik drum di sela jemarinya, Jooheon menebak apa yang menjadi sebab kemurungan Hoseok. “Changkyun—maksudku, siapa lagi kalau bukan dia?”</p>
<p>Hoseok bungkam. Jari tengah dan telunjuk memetik senar bas, tidak karuan melodinya, sebab fokusnya tak tentu, dan sialnya Jooheon menebak dengan benar.</p>
<p>Kihyun melotot pada Jooheon, meminta lelaki yang paling muda itu untuk tutup mulut. Semua orang yang masih berada di atas panggung kecil itu tahu jelas alasan mengapa Hoseok tidak terlihat bugar hari ini. Selalu seperti itu. Baik Kihyun maupun anggota yang lain paham betul hubungan Hoseok dengan Changkyun yang tidak terlihat baik setahun terakhir. Terkadang Hoseok akan datang dengan mimik muka yang cerah, keesokannya bisa saja ia akan datang ke tempat latihan tanpa ada sedikit pun memperlihatkan senyum.</p>
<p>“Dengar, kau tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Apa yang terjadi denganmu dan Changkyun sungguh bukanlah urusanku, atau Hyungwon, atau Minhyuk, apalagi Jooheon. Tapi hubungan kalian benar-benar mempengaruhi tim ini. Aku minta kau memperbaikinya, Hoseok-<em>hyung</em>. Tidak perlu terburu-buru, aku tidak memaksamu untuk—”</p>
<p>“Kau pikir aku menginginkannya? Kau pikir ini semua salahku?” potong Hoseok tanpa menjawab tatapan Kihyun. Kedua alisnya mengerut kesal.</p>
<p>Kihyun tersentak mendengarnya. Hampir tersulut emosi jika saja ia tidak memahami situasi yang dialami Hoseok. “Aku tidak menyalahkan siapa pun, Hoseok-<em>hyung</em>. Tapi lihatlah apa yang terjadi di sini, tahun-tahun lalu kita berhasil tampil sampai dini hari, menampilkan lagu sampai belasan buah. Sebulan lalu kita menampilkan enam lagu, empat hari yang lalu empat lagu, hari ini tiga lagu, besok-besok mungkin kita hanya akan membawakan satu lagu, atau bahkan tidak tampil sama sekali karena yang terjadi padamu bukan hanya mempengaruhi dirimu tapi seluruh performa kita. Siapa yang mau menonton orang tampil dengan wajah ingin lompat ke jurang? Maaf, itu hanya perumpamaan, maksudku, jika kami merasakan dampak dari kemurunganmu, penonton pun juga akan merasakan hal yang sama. Aku hanya takut grup ini tidak bisa sejaya dulu, dan kemungkinan besar pemilik tempat ini tidak akan mengizinkan kita tampil lagi jika penonton yang menonton berkurang. Aku yakin kau sadar itu, Hoseok-<em>hyung</em>.”</p>
<p>Mendengar penuturan Kihyun yang begitu panjang seakan menyadarkan Hoseok dengan realita. Keegoisannya dapat membuat semua yang terjadi di sekitarnya ikut terusik. Ia mengamati wajah anggotanya, yang juga menampilkan mimik khawatir. Hoseok merasa bersalah.</p>
<p>Benar, ia harus memperbaiki sesuatu.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Changkyun adalah pribadi yang ambisius, apa yang ia inginkan, maka akan ia dapatkan. Isi kepalanya selalu penuh dengan tanda tanya, dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang bersifat ilmiah, terkadang juga tidak berarti. Pernah ia bertanya apakah jika seorang pengendali air juga dapat mengendalikan manusia dalam dunia fantasi? Karena sejauh yang ia tahu, di dalam tubuh manusia pun terdapat unsur air, dan Hoseok terdiam mengerjap mendengarnya. Tidak pernah ia pikirkan jika Changkyun akan menanyakan itu ketika mereka sedang duduk santai di atas atap, dengan dua-tiga botol sampanye belum dibuka, jadi ia yakin Changkyun tidak sedang mabuk.</p>
<p>Selain kepribadiannya yang terbilang unik, Changkyun juga sangatlah atraktif. Hoseok tidak pernah lupa bagaimana ia jatuh cinta pada lelaki penggiat buku yang kerap kali datang ke perpustakaan kota. Setidaknya ada tiga buku tebal di pelukannya, lalu ia akan duduk di pojok dekat jendela besar sehingga cahaya matahari akan menyinari halaman bukunya lebih cerah. Ketika itu Hoseok sedang buntu ide dan ia butuh referensi untuk lagu-lagunya, Kihyun pun menyarankan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan untuk memperoleh satu-dua ide untuk lagu terbaru mereka.</p>
<p>Hari pertama Hoseok datang, Changkyun sudah duduk di posisinya.</p>
<p>Hari kedua Hoseok datang, Changkyun baru ingin duduk di posisinya.</p>
<p>Hari ketiga Hoseok datang, Changkyun baru selesai mengambil buku-buku dari rak, mata keduanya tidak sengaja saling bertemu, dan lelaki itu kembali duduk di dekat jendela besar.</p>
<p>Hari keempat Hoseok datang, ia tiba bersamaan dengan Changkyun, mereka berdua membuka pintu perpustakaan (tangan Hoseok tidak sengaja memegangi tangan Changkyun yang berusaha meraih gagang pintu).</p>
<p>Hari kelima Hoseok datang, Changkyun mengubah tempat yang biasa ia gunakan untuk membaca. Hari itu Changkyun tiba lebih terlambat, dan ia memilih duduk di depan Hoseok.</p>
<p>Hari keenam Hoseok datang, Changkyun benar-benar mengubah posisi tempat duduknya, ia kembali duduk di depan Hoseok. Dan ketika Hoseok menyapanya, lelaki itu tersenyum.</p>
<p>Sebelum Hoseok benar-benar mengajak Changkyun berkencan, ia memberitahu satu kutipan menarik yang terkenal di kalangan para pemain instrumen. Ia sudah memberitahu kegiatannya yang gemar bermusik, membentuk suatu grup <em>band</em> dengan empat orang lainnya, dan ia sendiri bermain sebagai pemain bas.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Drummers do it harder. Guitarists do it faster. Singers do it louder.”</em>
</p>
<p>Changkyun menyeringai mendengarnya. “Kalau kau?”</p>
<p>Hoseok menangkap pertanyaan itu sebagai sebuah sinyal.</p>
<p><em>“Bassists do it deeper,”</em> lalu mencium Changkyun di salah satu bagian sunyi di ujung perpustakaan.</p>
<p>Satu tahun awal berlayar bersamanya dipenuhi dengan sukacita. Satu tahun setelahnya, dan hari ini, Hoseok menemukan banyak sekali dukacita. Bukan berarti diawal mereka tidak menemukan kesenjangan, hanya saja tidak sesering sekarang. Mungkin hal ini juga yang sering ditemui pasangan dengan jangka hubungan yang lama.</p>
<p>Changkyun sering sekali menuntut kehendaknya untuk dituruti, Hoseok pun begitu. Changkyun sering sekali melarangnya ini-itu, Hoseok pun begitu. Changkyun batu, Hoseok pun batu. Mereka seperti sedang bercermin. Sulit sekali menemukan celah yang berbeda.</p>
<p>(Namun, jauh dari dalam lubuk hati, meskipun hubungan mereka seperti itu, Hoseok masih mengharapkan perubahan yang berarti—Changkyun masih yang berada di puncak dari seluruh).</p>
<p>Ketika Hoseok masih setengah larut dalam lamunan, ponselnya tiba-tiba saja bergetar. Mata masih lurus menuju langit-langit kamar, yang terlihat buram sebab ia tidak menyalakan lampu kamar. Ponsel itu bergetar lagi, kali ini lebih sering. Hoseok mengambilnya malas, seketika melotot melihat pesan yang terus bermunculan.</p>
<p>Minhyuk berinisiatif melakukan panggilan grup. Hoseok, setelah menekan tombol hijau, segera berkata, “KITA DIUNDANG TAMPIL DI SUMMER SONIC?!”</p>
<p>Dalam panggilan itu, lima orang di dalamnya menampilkan reaksi yang berbeda-beda. Minhyuk, Hyungwon, dan Jooheon yang berbicara panjang lebar mengenai betapa antusiasnya mereka mengikuti festival musik cadas terbesar di Jepang itu. Kihyun tidak banyak berucap, tetapi kau bisa dengar isak tangisnya, lalu ada Hoseok yang juga tidak terdengar suaranya, tetapi saat ini ia tengah melompat-lompat kegirangan, sendirian di dalam kamar.</p>
<p>“Ya Tuhan. Summer Sonic? Grup <em>band</em> kecil seperti kita diundang oleh pihak Summer Sonic? Apa dunia mau kiamat?” tanya Hoseok dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hei, band kita tidak sekecil itu. Kita sempat ikut beberapa kompetisi luar negeri dan menjuarainya. Wajar jika pihak Summer Sonic melirik kita, bisa dibilang kita adalah permata hitam yang mereka cari.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Itu berlebihan, Minhyuk.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Bersihkan dulu ingusmu, baru mengkritikku, Kihyun.”</em>
</p>
<p>Seluruh orang yang berada dalam panggilan itu tertawa, kecuali Kihyun yang terus mendumel.</p>
<p>Semuanya sepakat untuk tampil di Summer Sonic, meskipun itu artinya mereka harus berangkat ke Jepang dalam waktu dekat padahal isi kantong dan dompet tidak lebih tebal dari roti isi. Minhyuk sudah berancang-ancang ingin ke wilayah Akihabara dan membeli pernak-pernik anime kegemarannya, lalu ada Jooheon dan Kihyun yang lebih memilih ingin berwisata kuliner, kemudian ada Hyungwon yang ingin berfoto secara estetis di kafe kopi paling beken.</p>
<p>Hoseok ingin menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Changkyun. Sekiranya dengan pergi ke Jepang, mereka memiliki waktu untuk mengembalikan apa yang hilang dari hubungan ini. Anggaplah mereka ke sana bukan hanya untuk tampil di festival musik terbesar di Jepang, juga untuk berlibur dan melepas penat.</p>
<p>Di sela panggilan grup, Hoseok mengetik pesan untuk Changkyun.</p>
<p>
  <em>Kapan kau pulang besok?</em>
</p>
<p>Tak lama, pesan balasan pun tiba.</p>
<p>
  <em>Seperti biasa, pukul enam. Kenapa?</em>
</p>
<p>Hoseok mengukir senyum. <em>Kujemput nanti.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Menjemputku? Kau tidak ada jadwal latihan besok?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tidak ada. Kalau pun ada, aku akan bolos. Aku ingin bersamamu.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Kau menjijikan</em> hyung.</p>
<p>Hoseok tertawa membaca pesan terakhir dari Changkyun. Lelaki itu pasti sedang meringis geli membaca alasannya.</p>
<p>
  <em>Baiklah. Jemput aku besok. Apa aku harus berpakaian bagus?</em>
</p>
<p><em>Tidak perlu. Kau boleh pulang dengan jas lab-mu. Sampai nanti.</em> Love you.</p>
<p>Balasan dari Changkyun cukup memakan waktu. Hoseok tidak menghitung berapa lama, tetapi ia dapat mendengar Jooheon telah selesai mengisahkan tentang salah satu kucingnya yang berhasil mengambil ikan dari dalam lemari.</p>
<p><em>Aku juga mencintaimu, Hoseok</em>-hyung.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Hoseok memperbaiki tatanan rambut dari kaca tengah mobil. Hari ini haruslah sempurna. Ia sudah menjadwalkan diri untuk sepenuhnya menyisihkan waktu untuk Changkyun hari ini. <em>Netflix and Chill</em>, begitu mereka menyebutnya, meskipun Hoseok sendiri tidak terlalu mengerti maknanya, tetapi jika sesuai terjemahan, maka Hoseok dapat menyimpulkan: Menonton TV dan bersantai. Ya, kira-kira seperti itu. Tidak lebih. Ya.</p>
<p>Kantor tempat Changkyun bekerja terlihat mewah dari tempat Hoseok memarkirkan mobil. Gedung itu menjulang ke atas, mewah dan megah. Ia sendiri tidak percaya dapat berkencan dengan anak pemilik bangunan masyhur ini selama dua tahun lebih.</p>
<p>Lelaki dengan postur tinggi jangkung dan berbadan besar ke luar dari pintu utama. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih, dasi hitam dan jam tangan mewah. Bahunya bertengger tas kerja dan tangannya menggenggam kumpulan berkas yang entahlah Hoseok tidak tahu apa isinya. Sejauh yang Hoseok tahu, namanya adalah Hyunwoo. Rekan kerja Changkyun paling mumpuni, selalu berada di sisi Changkyun kapan pun ia membutuhkannya. Misalnya ketika Changkyun tiba-tba saja memunculkan ide di tengah malam, maka Hyunwoo akan datang ke bagian laboratorium tengah malam itu pula untuk menemani Changkyun mengurus urusannya (mereka).</p>
<p>Hyunwoo adalah sosok yang baik. Ia bersikap layaknya seorang kakak bagi Changkyun. Kekasihnya itu pernah bercerita bahwa Hyunwoo minatnya bukanlah dalam hal sains, tetapi lebih ke ekonomi—dan seni kontemporer. Hal itu menjelaskan mengapa Hyunwoo lebih antusias ketika menonton pertunjukkan <em>band</em>-nya daripada Changkyun. Juga fakta bahwa Hyunwoo sesekali mengirimkan salam kepada vokalisnya. Kita tidak pernah tahu rasa suka itu hadir pada saat yang benar-benar konyol.</p>
<p>Jika Hyunwoo sudah ke luar, berarti tidak lama lagi Changkyun juga akan selesai dengan pekerjaannya—itu dia!</p>
<p>Changkyun menggantung jas laboratorium di lengan kiri sementara tangan kanan sibuk mengutak-atik ponsel.</p>
<p>Sebuah pesan masuk, dari Changkyun.</p>
<p>Hyung, <em>kau di mana? Sudah sampai?</em></p>
<p>Hoseok tersenyum membacanya. Ia ke luar dari mobil dan menyerukan namanya. “Changkyun-ah!”</p>
<p>Changkyun sontak menoleh. “Hei! Aku baru saja mengirimu pesan! Kenapa tidak bilang kau sudah di si—”</p>
<p>“Berhenti menggerutu. Ayo masuk.”</p>
<p>Changkyun menyipitkan matanya sinis. Ia masuk dan mengambil kursi penumpang di sebelah kemudi. “Kau mau membawaku ke mana?”</p>
<p>“Ke apartemenku.”</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>“Untuk bersantai. Sudah lama kita tidak bersantai.”</p>
<p>“<em>Hyung</em>, kau mengajakku bersantai di apartemenmu? Itu terdengar seperti ajakan mesum,” jawab Changkyun diiringi kekehan kecil.</p>
<p>“Kalau kau ingin, aku tidak menolak.”</p>
<p>Changkyun mendengus geli. Lelaki itu beberapa kali memeriksa jam tangan dan membasahi bibir bawah, terus berulang seperti itu. Hoseok menangkap gesturnya, yang terlihat seperti orang sedang gelisah, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengejarnya (atau ia yang mengejar?).</p>
<p>Sesampainya di apartemen, Changkyun tidak banyak bicara, Hoseok sudah mafhum dengan kebiasaan yang seperti ini. Mereka tidak akan banyak bercengkerama sampai keduanya nanti duduk berdua di sofa menonton acara kesayangan. Namun, agenda Hoseok kali ini adalah memperbaiki apa yang salah dari hubungannya dengan Changkyun, bisa dibilang hari ini adalah langkah awal sebelum nanti ia mengajak Changkyun pergi dengannya ke Jepang.</p>
<p>“Kita mau menonton apa?” tanya Changkyun sembari melihat-lihat isi lemari makanan. Tangannya meraih botol anggur dan dua gelas cangkir mewah.</p>
<p>“Kau mau yang bagaimana?”</p>
<p>Changkyun menoleh dan menatapnya tidak percaya. “Aku? Kau tanya aku?”</p>
<p>Hoseok mengangguk. Changkyun masih memasang mimik heran, ia pun melanjutkan, “baiklah. Kau tahu? Film horor sedang tren belakangan ini.”</p>
<p>“Apa pun selain yang itu.”</p>
<p>“Kukira tadi kau akan mengiyakan pendapatku?”</p>
<p>“Changkyun.”</p>
<p><em>“Okay, okay.”</em> Changkyun melaluinya dan duduk di sofa lebih dulu, tidak bohong jika Hoseok menangkap seringai jahil di ujung bibirnya. Lelaki yang lebih muda itu tahu betul Hoseok tidak menyenangi genre horor. Ia meraih kumpulan kertas partitur yang berserakan di atas meja, mengambil dua-tiga buah dan mengamatinya serius. “Untuk apa semua ini?”</p>
<p>Hoseok duduk di samping Changkyun, merapikan kertas-kertasnya yang berserakan, menjadikan mereka satu kesatuan dengan kertas paling depan bertuliskan walpvrgis.</p>
<p>“Aku membuat lagu baru untuk mini album kami nanti.”</p>
<p>Changkyun melotot. “Kalian membuat album baru lagi? Sungguh?”</p>
<p>Hoseok mengangguk. “Ya, tapi hanya milikku yang belum selesai. Liriknya—aku terhenti di tengah jalan. Buntu ide.”</p>
<p>“Itu aneh sekali.”</p>
<p>“Ya.”</p>
<p>“Sama sekali bukan Wonho yang kukenal.”</p>
<p>“Hei! Sudah kubilang jangan sebut nama itu jika kita sedang berdua saja!”</p>
<p>Changkyun terkekeh mendengar gerutuan Hoseok. Ia memang pernah ditegur berulang kali sebelumnya bahwa nama Wonho hanyalah nama pena Hoseok sebagai produser musik, bukanlah Hoseok yang sesungguhnya, jadi agaknya hal itu sedikit mengganggu Hoseok jika Changkyun, memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Biarkan orang asing di luar sana yang menyebutnya begitu, Changkyun tidak perlu.</p>
<p>Kertas-kertas itu terbagi menjadi enam buah rangkap, bagian yang berjudul walpvrgis adalah yang paling tipis—itu milik Hoseok.</p>
<p>“Aku akan paling menantikan lagu milik Jooheon,” ucap Changkyun sambil membaca lirik yang ditulis sang pemain drum. “Judulnya saja sudah keren sekali, <em>5 Köpfe</em>. Lima kepala. Aku yakin pasti menceritakan kisah kalian berlima.”</p>
<p>“Tentu saja. Anak itu diam-diam sangat sentimental,” jawab Hoseok kemudian bersandar, jemarinya mulai memainkan rambut belakang Changkyun lembut.</p>
<p>“Apa itu <em>piqturesque</em>? Siapa yang menulis lagu ini—oh, Hyungwon-<em>hyung</em>. Tentu saja.” Changkyun membaca lirik lagu yang ditulis Hyungwon, satu-satunya anggota yang memiliki peran ganda dalam grup. Tidak lama setelah itu, Changkyun menoleh dan menatap Hoseok heran. “Kau yakin lelaki jangkung itu yang menulis ini?”</p>
<p>“Kenapa?”</p>
<p>“Entahlah. Liriknya—tidak menggambarkan dirinya. Terlalu sensual.”</p>
<p>“Orang-orang pendiam biasanya memiliki imajinasi lebih liar.”</p>
<p>Changkyun mencibir tanggapan Hoseok dan membiarkan jari jemari itu kembali bermain dengan rambutnya. Ia kemudian beralih pada rangkap kertas ketiga, di sana tertera judul <em>words are expensive</em>. “Kihyun-hyung. Kupikir dia bisa membuat seminar motivasinya sendiri daripada membuat lagu seperti ini. Seluruh lagu yang dia buat tidak ada yang bernuansa roman, selalu tentang perjuangan hidup, pemerintahan yang bobrok, apa itu kehidupan, bencana alam, perlindungan hewan. Dia benar-benar yang paling realis.”</p>
<p>“Fakta menarik. Lagu buatannya adalah yang paling sering dijadikan <em>backsound</em>. Lagu miliknya satu-satunya yang paling aman untuk ditayangkan di saluran televisi.”</p>
<p>“Apa dia dibayar?”</p>
<p>“Seharusnya dia sudah kaya raya, tetapi kau bisa lihat sendiri.”</p>
<p>Lagi-lagi Changkyun mencibir. “Korporat.”</p>
<p>Tiba-tiba saja Hoseok mengambil rangkap kertas yang keempat. <em>Broken City</em>, ditulis oleh Minhyuk sendiri. “Lihat yang Minhyuk tulis.”</p>
<p>“Kenapa?” tanya Changkyun.</p>
<p>“Miliknya adalah yang paling berbeda.”</p>
<p>Kedua mata Changkyun bergulir membaca setiap kata yang tertera. “Ini bagus, tapi seingatku kalian itu <em>band rock</em>.”</p>
<p>“Konteks?”</p>
<p>“Daripada disebut lirik lagu, aku seperti sedang membaca bait-bait sajak, hanya saja nanti akan ditambahkan melodi dan ritme. Kalian yakin <em>band</em> kalian masih disebut <em>band rock</em>? Tidak mau pindah haluan ke <em>folk</em>?”</p>
<p>Hoseok tersenyum. “Justru itu yang menarik dari album ini. Lagu buatan Minhyuk tidak akan terdengar cadas seperti milik Jooheon atau Kihyun, atau terdengar serius seperti milikku dan Hyungwon, miliknya nanti hanya akan diiringi gitar akustik.”</p>
<p>“Bagaimana dengan drumnya Jooheon? Dia akan bermain dalam tempo apa? Allegretto?”</p>
<p>“Ya, Allegretto. Tapi, toh, semua lagu-lagu ini nantinya akan dinyanyikan Kihyun juga.” Hoseok mengusak rambut Changkyun, “kau semakin mahir, Changkyun-ah.”</p>
<p>Changkyun mendengus. “Kau selalu menyuapiku dengan musik, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak semakin pintar. Lama-lama aku juga ikut bermusik juga nanti.”</p>
<p>Hoseok tertawa kecil, menarik dagu Changkyun dan mengecup bibirnya singkat. Seperti itu saja mereka menghabiskan waktu hari Jumat. Duduk berdua di ruang tengah, saling memberi afeksi sesekali. Hoseok masih tidak mengerti mengapa mereka sering sekali bertengkar akhir-akhir ini, padahal mereka baik-baik saja, itu yang Hoseok yakini. Mereka hanya perlu dialog, bukan saling menjauh dari masalah.</p>
<p>“Changkyun-ah, dengar.” Hoseok mengambil tangan kekasihnya, mengelusnya dengan ibu jari, menatap kedua mata itu, lurus dan jauh ke dalam irisnya. “Maukah kau ikut denganku pergi ke Jepang? AVRORA diundang oleh pihak Summer Sonic untuk tampil di sana, dan aku ingin kau ikut berselebrasi dengan kami.”</p>
<p>Senyum Changkyun luntur, seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Hoseok mengira Changkyun pun tidak menyangka <em>band</em> kecil mereka bisa diundang ke sana.</p>
<p>“Kapan?” tanyanya cepat.</p>
<p>“Bulan depan. Dua minggu lagi tepatnya.”</p>
<p>Changkyun menunduk. “Aku pikirkan dulu.”</p>
<p>“Ada apa?”</p>
<p>“Tidak, hanya—aku butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya.”</p>
<p>Hoseok mengerjap. “Aku harap kau bisa pergi dengan kami.”</p>
<p>Changkyun tersenyum lembut. “Aku juga berharap begitu.”</p>
<p>Harapan itu ditaruh tinggi-tinggi, sebagai sebuah ekspektasi yang Hoseok harap dapat berubah menjadi realita. Apa pun yang mungkin mengusik pikiran Changkyun saat ini, semoga segera pudar, setidaknya tidak akan melebihi harapan mereka.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bersulang!”</p>
<p>Teriakan Minhyuk dan Jooheon adalah paling nyaring ketika gelas-gelas kaca itu bertubrukan dan menumpahkan sebagian kecil alkohol di dalamnya.</p>
<p>Dua hari setelah pertemuan dengan Changkyun, Hoseok merasa hubungannya dengan Changkyun berangsur baik. Tidak ada yang memberontak, tidak ada pula yang berkepala batu. Tidak ada ego berkemuka, tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Hoseok berusaha menitinya pelan-pelan, semuanya memerlukan waktu, dan ia yakin akan memperoleh hasil yang ia inginkan.</p>
<p>Hari ini seluruh anggota grup datang ke apartemen. Minhyuk dan Hyungwon datang bersamaan, mereka membawa sekantung plastik penuh dengan bir kalengan. Jooheon datang selanjutnya, membawa banyak sekali makanan. Lihat saja saat ini, bungkus-bungkus keripik kentang selengkrakan, plastik cokelat dan permen berserakan, olahan pangsit hanya bersisa empat buah dari atas piring makan. Kihyun adalah yang datang terakhir, lelaki itu membawa tiga buah botol sampanye sebagai buah tangan.</p>
<p>Ini adalah pesta kecil-kecilan sebagai perayaan AVRORA berhasil diundang ke Summer Sonic. Mereka menganggap itu langkah awal kesuksesan mereka suatu saat nanti.</p>
<p>“Hoseok-<em>hyung</em>, sudah kau selesaikan lagu milikmu?” tanya Jooheon disela tawa.</p>
<p>Hyungwon membuka lagi bir kaleng ketiganya. “Aku tidak yakin dia sudah menyelesaikannya. Seperti biasa, dia akan menjadi yang paling terakhir.”</p>
<p>Hoseok mengernyit kesal. “Akan kuselesaikan minggu ini—”</p>
<p>“Minggu ini? Tidak, tidak, tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Bulan depan, itu baru mungkin. Kau akan menyelesaikannya bulan depan, Hoseok,” potong Minhyuk sambil menunjuk tepat ke wajah Hoseok.</p>
<p>“Kau terlalu banyak minum, Minhyuk. Kau bahkan tidak memanggil Hoseok-<em>hyung</em> dengan <em>hyung</em>.” Kihyun yang tidak terlalu mabuk memilih lebih mengisi perut dengan makanan. “Sekarang permisi, aku mau membuat <em>ramyeon</em> dulu.”</p>
<p>Hoseok yang melihat Kihyun berlalu memutuskan untuk mengikutinya ke dapur, daripada terus jadi bahan kejahilan member lain yang lebih muda. Ia dapat melihat Kihyun tengah menyalakan api, lalu mengambil dua bungkus mie instan dari dalam lemari.</p>
<p>“Kau berlagak layaknya seperti rumah sendiri, Kihyun.”</p>
<p>“Memang.”</p>
<p>Hoseok bersandar di samping lemari pendingin, tangannya bersedekap. Matanya terus memperhatikan Kihyun yang tengah merebus mie. Lelaki itu tiba-tiba membuka suara.</p>
<p>“Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Changkyun? Sudah lebih baik?”</p>
<p>Kedua alis Hoseok terangkat bersamaan, ia beralih duduk di salah satu kursi makan. “Begitulah, aku masih berusaha.”</p>
<p>Samar-sama ia dengar Jooheon berseru senang, sepertinya ada yang datang tiba-tiba. Ruang tengah di sana itu terdengar cukup riuh, tetapi ia dan Kihyun masih setia di dapur, membincangkan sesuatu yang lebih serius.</p>
<p>“Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau melakukannya lamban sekali.”</p>
<p>Hoseok mengernyit. “Apa maksudmu?”</p>
<p>“Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa ... kau menjadi lebih penakut.”</p>
<p>Penakut, kata Kihyun. Hoseok tidak mengerti itu. Ia jauh dari kata penakut, tetapi rekan satu grup musiknya justru menganggap ia adalah seorang yang penakut.</p>
<p>(Apa yang Hoseok takutkan?).</p>
<p>“Dengar, kau tidak bisa seenaknya mengatai aku penakut. Di sini aku sedang berusaha memperbaiki keadaan, dengan Changkyun, dengan <em>band</em> kita, dan kau masih bisa bilang aku penakut? Aku berani untuk mengambil keputusan itu, Kihyun. Jika aku seorang—katakanlah pengecut atau penakut—aku sudah melepas semuanya, menjadi orang yang putus asa, kita semua tidak akan seperti sekarang, dan kau tidak akan memasak <em>ramyeon</em> di dapurku saat ini.”</p>
<p>“Keputusan apa yang kau ambil? Apa yang kau perbaiki? Hubunganmu dengan Changkyun dan kami? Itu saja?”</p>
<p>Hoseok terdiam.</p>
<p>Memang hanya itu saja, ‘kan?</p>
<p>“Jangan menuntut sesuatu di luar kemampuanku.”</p>
<p>“Makanya kubilang kau itu penakut, Hoseok-<em>hyung</em>! Kau takut untuk menyadari semuanya! Kau pikir kau bisa memperbaiki hubunganmu dengan Changkyun hanya dengan bersikap romantis padanya? Itu tidak akan berhasil! Sungguh, kau ini cinta padanya atau tidak?”</p>
<p>Lantas Hoseok berdiri, mencengkeram kerah kemeja Kihyun, mengimpitnya ke dinding. Mata bertemu mata, meskipun Hoseok tengah menekan, Kihyun—barang secuil, tidak ada sedikit pun ia menunjukkan rasa takut, bahkan terlihat menantang.</p>
<p>“Apa-apaan kau ini, Kihyun.”</p>
<p>“Kau yang apa-apaan. Coba kautanya dirimu sendiri, bagaimana siasatmu memperbaiki semua ini.”</p>
<p>Cengkeraman tangannya mengerat, kerah kemeja itu berangsur semakin kusut. Napas Hoseok memberat. “Aku punya caraku sendiri—”</p>
<p>“Caramu tidak akan berhasil.”</p>
<p>“Memangnya kau tahu apa?! Kepalaku sudah mau meledak mendengar semua gerutuanmu, Kihyun! Belum hubunganku dengan Changkyun yang terus memburuk! Kau tidak mengerti betapa sabarnya aku dengannya! Dia akan menghiraukanku satu hari penuh, besoknya, bahkan besoknya lagi! Dia sibuk dengan urusannya, sedangkan aku mengharapkan kehadirannya di sini, dan dia tidak ada! Tidak ada, Kihyun! Aku berusaha memperbaiki itu! Berusaha menyelamatkan semuanya!”</p>
<p>Kihyun menepis cengkeraman lawan, mendorongnya mundur dan ia berlalu pergi. Lelaki itu mengambil tas dan berhenti di ruang tengah, tempat anggota lain sedang bersenang-senang. Matanya terpaku pada seseorang yang duduk di samping Jooheon.</p>
<p>Itu Changkyun. Duduk diam, lalu menoleh pada Kihyun yang menatapnya horor. Tidak banyak kata, Kihyun pun pergi dengan mengempas pintu. Semua orang yang melihat itu bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat Kihyun kesal, kecuali Changkyun. Ia lebih sibuk memikirkan percakapan yang terjadi antara Kihyun dengan Hoseok.</p>
<p>Api dimatikan. Mie rebusan itu mengembang dan berubah lembek. Hoseok menatap pemandangan itu dengan pandangan kosong. Ia pun kembali ke ruang tengah setelah menghela puluhan kali.</p>
<p>Hanya ada Minhyuk, Hyungwon, dan Jooheon yang tersisa di sana. Mereka bertiga tertidur, sepertinya tengah mabuk berat. Hoseok duduk di samping Jooheon, ia mencium aroma parfum yang familiar, seingatnya aroma itu hanya dimiliki oleh satu orang, tetapi mustahil orang tersebut ada di sini.</p>
<p>Setiba Hoseok, memang hanya ada Minhyuk, Hyungwon, dan Jooheon. Hanya mereka saja.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Nomor Changkyun tidak dapat dihubungi, operator telepon selalu menjawab dengan alasan sibuk. Namun, panggilan tak terjawab itu terus terjadi hingga malam mengusung.</p>
<p>Roda mobilnya melaju menuju apartemen Changkyun. Ujung kuku ibu jari terus ia gigiti, kedua alis mengernyit, detak jantung tidak lebih laju dari mesin yang ia kendalikan, semua menunjukkan betapa khawatirnya Hoseok. Jika sesuatu terjadi pada kekasihnya, Hoseok tidak akan segan mematahkah leher seseorang sebagai gantinya.</p>
<p>Apartemen Changkyun berada di lantai tujuh. Pintu kamarnya bersebelahan dengan tanaman dedaunan raksasa yang ditanam di dalam pot besar. Tidak ada cahaya yang berpendar dari ventilasi, seperti tidak ada penghuni, tetapi Hoseok yakin sekali ia mendengar suara benturan benda dari dalam. Jarinya menekan kata kunci yang sudah pernah Changkyun bocorkan padanya.</p>
<p>Gelap. Lelampuan tidak menyala di ruang tengah, kamar tidur, dan dapur, hanya menyala di kamar mandi saja.</p>
<p>Hoseok menemukan Changkyun duduk bersandar di balkon. Lelaki itu menatap ke luar sana, pada malam yang beruntungnya terlihat amat cerah. Lihatlah bulan yang berbentuk torsi sempurna di atas sana, lihat pula gemintang yang bertaburan mirip hamparan garam yang pernah Minhyuk tumpahkan di kamarnya. Lihatlah gemerlap cahaya lampu di bawah sana, begitu adiwarna. Merah, kuning, hijau, semuanya berkelap-kelip tidak kalah cantik dari kejora.</p>
<p>“Changkyun?” Hoseok pelan berjalan ingin menghampiri. Langkahnya terhenti melihat kepulan asal kecil yang terbang melayang. Aroma tembakau mulai tercium, dan dari dua jari Changkyun, terselip sebilah rokok sedang menyala, baranya terlihat merah diikuti abu yang siap berjatuhan. “Kau merokok—”</p>
<p>“Hoseok-<em>hyung</em>, kaulihat gedung di sana?”</p>
<p>Mengikuti arah tunjuk Changkyun, Hoseok menemukan gedung besar, menjulang tinggi sekunarnya seakan menunjuk langit malam, petak-petaknya sudah banyak yang tidak bercahaya tetapi masih ada pekerja yang melakukan sisa urusannya. Itu adalah gedung tempat Changkyun bekerja, tempat Changkyun mencoba membanggakan keluarga dan ayahnya, tempat Changkyun meneruskan tradisi.</p>
<p>Changkyun kembali bersuara. “Aku lahir dan hidup dari sana, dari titik jerih payah keringat kakek dan ayahku. Mereka mempercayakan gedung raksasa di sana itu untuk kuurus segala kebaikan dan kejahatannya; keduanya.”</p>
<p>“Changkyun? Apa ada masalah?”</p>
<p>“Ada.”</p>
<p>“Kau bisa cerita padaku,” jawab Hoseok mengusap salah satu pundaknya, tetapi lelaki itu tiba-tiba berdiri beranjak. Samar Hoseok lihat warna aura gelap dari wajah dan matanya.</p>
<p>Changkyun berdiri membelakangi, menekan ujung rokok pada dinding di samping, menyisakan jejak hehitaman di sana. “Bagaimana kalau ternyata yang menjadi masalah adalah aku sendiri?”</p>
<p>“Kau ada melakukan kesalahan?”</p>
<p>Lelaki itu berbalik, mendorong Hoseok mundur. “Menurutmu bagaimana? Kau yang lebih tahu.”</p>
<p>“Changkyun? Apa maksudmu?”</p>
<p>“Aku dengar kau ingin menyelamatkan hubungan kita.”</p>
<p>Hoseok diam sejenak sebelum bersuara, “kaudengar pembicaraanku dengan Kihyun.”</p>
<p>“Kau bilang ingin menyelamatkan hubungan kita. Menyelamatkan dari apa? Dari siapa? Dari aku?”</p>
<p>“Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu.”</p>
<p>“Tapi tetap saja! Kau melimpahkan semua kesalahan padaku! Seolah-olah akulah kriminal di sini, aku selalu melakukan kejahatan padamu! Coba kau putar lagi, berapa kali kau menyebutkan pada Kihyun semua kesalahanku padamu.”</p>
<p>“Baiklah! Aku minta maaf, oke? Aku benar-benar terbawa emosi—”</p>
<p>Changkyun melangkah mendekat, menekan ujung jarinya ke pundak Hoseok. “Kita bukan hanya bicara soal maaf di sini, Hoseok. Tapi aku juga mau kau sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku.”</p>
<p>“Apa? Aku melakukan apa?”</p>
<p>“Jangan berlagak tidak tahu! Makanya Kihyun mengatai kau penakut! Kau takut untuk menyadarinya!”</p>
<p>Hoseok mencengkeram tangan lawan. “Hentikan omong kosongmu. Aku punya lengan yang besar di sini, Changkyun-ah.”</p>
<p>Changkyun menyeringai. “<em>Oh, so you think I don’t have one like yours?</em> Kita bisa saling meninju sekarang kalau kau mau.”</p>
<p>“Changkyun.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“We’re both men, Hoseok! I’m not gonna cry like a baby! I’ll break you, punch you if you really want it so bad!”</em>
</p>
<p>“Ya, Tuhan. Im Changkyun, berhenti berteriak menggunakan bahasa yang tidak kumengerti! Kau membuatku terlihat bodoh!”</p>
<p>“Memang kapan kau tidak terlihat bodoh, hah?!” Changkyun melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Hoseok. Ia berjalan menjauh sambil terus berteriak, “kau selalu bodoh! Kau utamakan acara musikmu, teman-teman <em>band</em>-mu; Kihyun, Hyungwon, Minhyuk, Jooheon, mereka semua adalah kekasihmu! Posisiku tidak lebih dari sekadar cinta monyet yang kau temui di perpustakaan tiga tahun yang lalu! Perasaanmu itu sudah raib, Hoseok!”</p>
<p>“Kau bukan Tuhan, kau tidak tahu apa isi hatiku.”</p>
<p>“Oh, ya? Kita berkencan dua tahun lebih. Kita makan dan tidur bersama. Aku sangat tahu dirimu, dan setahun belakangan aku sudah menyimpulkan semuanya. Untuk apa lagi aku perlu tahu isi hatimu?”</p>
<p>“Kau tidak pernah tahu di mana posisimu, Changkyun.”</p>
<p>“Aku tahu,” jawab Changkyun menantang. “Sekitar urutan ke sepuluh atau sebelas, setelah semua urusan pribadimu. Atau bisa saja lebih rendah dari itu.”</p>
<p>Hoseok berjalan cepat menemui Changkyun. “Apa kau tidak berkaca?”</p>
<p>“Apa kau sadar kenapa setahun pertama kau merasa semua terlihat indah di matamu? Karena semua sesuai dengan kehendakmu! Dan bukan kehendakku, atau kita! Aku tidak ingin kau mengikutiku, tetapi kau justru menuntunku. Yang seharusnya kau lakukan itu mengiringiku! Kita berjalan bersama-sama!”</p>
<p>Hoseok mengerjap tidak mengerti. Ia ingin sekali membantah semua perkataan Changkyun, dimulai dari soal posisi. Lelaki itu salah besar. Tidak pernah sekalipun Hoseok menempatkan Changkyun pada posisi rendah, kebalikannya, ia berada di urutan teratas, dan selalu seperti itu.</p>
<p>“Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikirmu.”</p>
<p>“Coba kau sadari. Aku selalu berjalan di belakangmu, Hoseok. Aku mengikuti apa maumu. Aku tidak menjadi diriku sendiri. Aku terkekang dengan kebahagiaan semu yang kau buat. Setahun berikutnya, ketika aku berusaha tidak terlalu mengikuti apa maumu, kau justru menganggap hal itu sebagai sebuah pemberontakan. Kau menganggap aku menghiraukanmu, padahal yang kulakukan hanyalah bekerja, pergi ke perpustakaan, menemui Hyunwoo-<em>hyung</em>, tidak seperti dulu aku hanya mendekam di studio musikmu, menonton pertunjukanmu, menemanimu mengerjakan musikmu sampai tengah malam. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk diriku sendiri. Aku terlalu cinta padamu sampai melupakan kebahagiaan untuk diriku sendiri.” Changkyun berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar, lalu kembali dengan selembar kertas. “Bahkan di detik-detik akhir, aku masih terbiasa menjadi ekormu.”</p>
<p>“Changkyun....”</p>
<p>“Dengar, aku sudah berpikir untuk menolak permintaan ayahku untuk mengurus perusahaan yang ada di Boston, mengingat kau ingin mengajakku pergi ke Jepang. Tapi setelah mendengar percakapanmu dengan Kihyun kemarin, kupikir aku memang harus pergi.”</p>
<p>Hoseok mengernyit. “Kau ingin pergi? Ke Boston?”</p>
<p>“Ya.”</p>
<p>“Meninggalkanku?”</p>
<p>“Ya! Meninggalkanmu! Kau bilang sendiri kau ingin menyelamatkan hubungan ini! Karena menurutmu akar dari masalah ini adalah aku, jika aku pergi, maka semua akan baik-baik saja. Dunia akan menjadi lebih baik. Kau bisa kembali berkutat dengan musikmu, dengan teman-temanmu, dengan siapa pun kau ingin bergaul—terserah.”</p>
<p>“...bukan begitu.”</p>
<p>Changkyun menempelkan kertas itu ke dada Hoseok. “Ambil ini dan pulanglah.”</p>
<p>“Changkyun kau tidak bisa memutuskannya begitu saja.”</p>
<p>“Tidak. Aku bisa, <em>hyung</em>.”</p>
<p>Ia terus mendorong mundur, sementara Hoseok terus memohon pada Changkyun, hingga sepatu itu sudah melalui garis pintu.</p>
<p>“Changkyun, kau bahkan tidak mendengarkan penjelasanku—”</p>
<p>Pintu pun tertutup sebelum Hoseok selesai bertutur. Tangannya berusaha mengetuk berulang kali, menyerukan nama sang kekasih, teriakannya membuat orang yang berlalu-lalang di koridor memperhatikan heran.</p>
<p>Petugas keamanan menepuk pundaknya, meminta Hoseok untuk pergi karena telah menganggu ketenangan penghuni apartemen yang lain. Hoseok berdecak, ia meremas kertas yang diberi Changkyun. Menengok sekali lagi pada pintu di depannya dengan tatapan menyesal, ia pun melangkah pergi.</p>
<p>Hoseok memutuskan untuk bermalam di mobil, sembari menunggu pagi lalu kembali berbicara dengan Changkyun ketika ia ke luar dari apartemennya nanti.</p>
<p>Ini adalah hari yang sial. Hoseok berulang kali menyumpah, membenturkan kepalanya ke kemudi, ia mulai memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Kihyun padanya. Tentang ia yang penakut—Hoseok merinding ketika ia semakin membenarkan itu. Ia benar-benar tidak menyadari bahwa Changkyun selama ini berkutat di dalam dunianya. Benar-benar pecundang.</p>
<p>Jika dipikirkan, Hoseok memang tidak tahu banyak tentang Changkyun. Bahkan satu-satunya teman yang Hoseok tahu hanyalah, Hyunwoo. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana dunia Changkyun di luar gedung besar tempat ia bekerja, atau perpustakaan. Namun, Changkyun tahu banyak tentang dirinya, mungkin saja lebih tahu ia daripada Hoseok sendiri. Sampai dititik di mana ketika mereka bertemu, Changkyun selalu membahas kesenangan Hoseok, bukan miliknya, seperti sudah terbiasa. Hal itu menjadi tidak sehat.</p>
<p>Hoseok benar-benar telah menahannya.</p>
<p>Hari ini benar adalah hari yang sial. Sebab kantuk mulai menyerang, dan Hoseok berniat untuk berpejam sebentar, yang justru mempertemukannya dengan panas matahari pukul sepuluh pagi.</p>
<p>Ia berlari kembali ke dalam, sebelum benar-benar menaiki lift, petugas keamanan mencegat. Pria itu bilang bahwa laki-laki yang ia temui kemarin sudah pergi membawa seluruh barang-barang. Kamarnya telah kosong. Hoseok pergi ke sana pun hanya akan berbuah sia-sia.</p>
<p>Mengetahui hal itu, Hoseok memutar otak dan buru-buru pergi ke kantor Changkyun. Hal yang sial pun kembali terulang. Sang resepsionis memberitahu bahwa atasannya itu tidak datang hari ini, pun rekan kerja terpecayanya, Hyunwoo. Perempuan itu bilang bahwa mereka berdua dipindahkerjakan ke cabang Boston mulai minggu depan, tetapi keduanya memutuskan untuk berangkat ke sana hari ini.</p>
<p>Selesai di kantor tanpa membuahkan hasil, Hoseok memutar laju arah mobilnya menuju bandara. Ia berlari masuk seperti orang kesetanan. Pada papan pengumuman tertera jadwal penerbangan dari Incheon menuju Boston sudah terlaksana pukul tujuh pagi tadi.</p>
<p>Hoseok jatuh berlutut. Tangannya mencengkeram rambut sendiri. Ia menangis. Tahu bahwa tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan; Hoseok pun menangis. Semua kenangan berputar layaknya film di dalam kepala. Changkyun, memutuskan untuk pergi dan meninggalkannya, meninggalkan semuanya, termasuk kenangan tadi.</p>
<p>Hoseok lumpuh tak berdaya. Ia tidak diberi kesempatan sama sekali. Changkyun hanya menyisakan selembar kertas usang untuknya.</p>
<p>Kertas.</p>
<p>Lantas Hoseok berlari menuju mobil, mengambil gumpalan kertas yang sempat ia remas dari atas dasbor. Begitu maksudnya. Pantas Changkyun bilang bahkan didetik terakhir pun ia masih menjadi ekornya.</p>
<p>Kertas itu bertuliskan sesuatu, beberapa bait kalimat. Bukanlah surat perpisahan seperti yang ia pikir.</p>
<p>Changkyun melanjutkan lirik untuk lagu <em>walpvrgis</em> milik Hoseok yang sebelumnya sempat terhenti di tengah jalan.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>

<h1>Satu tahun kemudian.</h1>
<p> </p>
<p>Suara kodak kamera terdengar satu kali, menangkap objek Boston’s North End dengan bangunan-bangunannya yang vertikal ke atas. Mereka terlihat bersempitan, tetapi kawasan ini sangatlah rapi dan cocok sebagai wisata fotografi. Agak lebih jauh berjalan, Changkyun menemukan gerombolan pemusik jalanan tengah mencari pundi-pundi koin dari para pejalan kaki. Mereka bernyanyi dengan indah, irama yang dihasilkan dari gitar akustik begitu memikat banyak pendengar, termasuk Changkyun.</p>
<p>Kameranya terangkat, memotret momen itu dua kali. Changkyun memberikan sepeser uang koin setelah mereka selesai bernyanyi, dan ikut bertepuk tangan seperti para pendengar lainnya.</p>
<p>Hari libur ini ia gunakan dengan berjalan-jalan sebentar. Sebelumnya ia sudah pergi mengunjungi Toko Buku Lucy Parson’s Center, tempat itu tidak banyak perubahan, masih suka mendeklarasikan politik lewat buku-buku yang mereka jual. Changkyun juga mengunjungi Bodega. Hyunwoo sebentar lagi akan pulang dari urusannya dari cabang Berlin dan Changkyun bermaksud memberikannya hadiah selamat datang dengan membelikan lelaki besar itu beberapa pakaian kekinian.</p>
<p>Aroma kopi dan roti tercium ketika Changkyun memasuki apartemen. Seingatnya, hanya satu orang yang ia izinkan untuk mengetahui sandi kamarnya, dan orang tersebut kemarin hari bilang ia masih ada urusan di Jerman.</p>
<p>“Hyunwoo-<em>hyung</em>?” Changkyun hampir tidak percaya melihat rekan kerjanya sudah duduk di pantri dengan koran terbentang, serta secangkir kopi hitam dan roti panggang. “Kapan kau tiba?”</p>
<p>“Pagi tadi,” jawab Hyunwoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran kota.</p>
<p>“Kau bilang kemarin kau masih di Jerman.”</p>
<p>“Ya, aku menjawab pesanmu ketika aku sudah berada di bandara.”</p>
<p>Changkyun mengangkat kedua alisnya. Ia meletakkan topi fedora dan kamera di atas rak foto. “Bagaimana aroma Jerman?”</p>
<p>Lembar koran itu dibalik, Hyunwoo mengangkat salah satu bahunya, seakan tidak tertarik dengan topik yang dibawakan. “Tidak banyak berubah. Ada aroma chestnuts panggang, pohon pinus. Kadang juga tercium aroma sosis; si Jerman.”</p>
<p>“Aku kira kau akan pulang dipengujung musim semi.”</p>
<p>Hyunwoo mengambil cangkir kopinya. “Harusnya begitu, tetapi mereka memutuskan untuk mempercepat auditku. Ada festival Malam Walpurgis diakhir bulan April, dan sepertinya mereka yang di sana tidak ingin melewatkan itu.”</p>
<p>Tidak ada suara dari Changkyun. Hyunwoo menyebutkan kata yang membangkitkan memori. Ia kemudian teringat pada pemusik jalanan yang sempat ia potret sebelumnya, terkenang pada seseorang yang bekerja keras dibidang tersebut pula, yang sekarang berada jauh di benua seberang.</p>
<p>“Kau tahu apa itu walpurgis, Hyunwoo-<em>hyung</em>?”</p>
<p>“Aku bolak-balik Jerman berulang kali, Changkyun-ah. Tentu aku tahu apa itu walpurgis, dan harusnya itu disebut Malam Walpurgis. Semacam perayaan <em>halloween</em> kedua. Mereka menyambut datangnya musim semi, lalu ada hubungannya dengan penyihir, iblis, segala macam—entahlah, aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan mitos lokal. Intinya, tanggal 30 April, jalanan akan dipenuhi dengan orang-orang menggunakan kostum mirip Harry Potter.”</p>
<p>Changkyun lagi-lagi tidak bersuara, tetapi ia mengiyakan dalam hati. Koran dilipat rapi, Hyunwoo menenggak kopinya sekali dan beranjak menuju tas. Ia merogoh sesuatu dari dalam, sebuah benda kecil berbentuk persegi, yang kemudian ia lempar dan ditangkap Changkyun.</p>
<p>“Mini album ketiga si <em>band</em> kecil, tapi setelah mereka tampil di Summer Sonic aku tidak bisa menyebut mereka kecil lagi. Omong-omong, kau boleh menyimpannya.”</p>
<p>Detik itu, Changkyun tengah memegang mini album ketiga AVRORA yang berjudul <em>WALPVRGIS</em>. Kover albumnya berisi siluet pria yang seakan tengah terbakar, warnanya begitu gelap dan kelabu, tetapi judulnya yang diberi efek bercahaya seakan memberikan harapan pada kegelapan tadi. Di belakangnya terdapat daftar trek lagu. Changkyun melotot melihat rincian yang tertulis pada lagu kedua; lagu utama.</p>
<p>“Kau tidak pernah bilang kau terlibat dalam pembuatan album ini,” ucap Hyunwoo lalu kembali duduk di dekat pantri.</p>
<p>Changkyun menggeleng. “Aku memang tidak terlibat, aku hanya—oh.”</p>
<p>Hyunwoo mengangkat kedua alis. “Oh? Oh apa?”</p>
<p>Ia kembali memperhatikan detail di lagu tersebut. Ada namanya tertulis di bagian pembuatan lirik. Namanya bersanding dengan nama pena Hoseok, Wonho. Tatapan Changkyun melembut, ibu jarinya mengelus tulisan nama itu.</p>
<p>“Aku memesannya ketika masih di Berlin, semata-mata ingin mendengar suara Kihyun di album terbaru mereka. Kalau boleh memilih, lagu favoritku setelah milik Kihyun adalah yang dibuat oleh Jooheon.”</p>
<p>Changkyun tertawa kecil. “Ya, aku setuju.”</p>
<p>“Kau sudah mendengarkannya?”</p>
<p>“Belum. Aku akan mendengarkannya, nanti.”</p>
<p>Hyunwoo menatap lurus ke arah Changkyun. “Changkyun-ah, aku akan selalu ada di sisimu, kau tahu itu. Aku bahkan rela pergi menemuimu tengah malam atau dini hari hanya agar kau tidak sendirian mengerjakan urusan pekerjaanmu. Aku memang baru pulang dari Berlin, tapi jika kau tiba-tiba ingin pergi ke Seoul, bahkan hari ini juga, aku akan bersedia menemanimu.”</p>
<p>Changkyun terkekeh. “Untuk apa aku pergi Seoul? Tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Semuanya ada di sini, di Boston.”</p>
<p>“Kita tidak pernah tahu bagaimana naskah Tuhan bekerja, kita tidak pernah diberi bocoran. Setidaknya aku ingin kau tahu, aku akan pergi ke mana pun kau pergi, bukan hanya menemanimu, tetapi juga menjagamu.”</p>
<p>Senyum Changkyun melembut mendengar penuturan Hyunwoo. Lelaki di depannya jauh lebih bisa disebut keluarga daripada Ayah dan Kakaknya. Yang terus berada di sampingnya hanya Hyunwoo. Mendukung segala keputusan Changkyun selama itu baik. Betapa bersyukurnya Changkyun dipertemukan dengan Hyunwoo, dan masih bersamanya hingga detik ini.</p>
<p>“Terima kasih, Hyunwoo-<em>hyung</em>.”</p>
<p>“Terima kasih kembali.”</p>
<p>“Aku tahu kau ingin pergi ke Seoul untuk melihat Kihyun-<em>hyung</em> tampil.”</p>
<p>“Jangan baca pikiranku.”</p>
<p>Keduanya tertawa bersamaan</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>“Sebenarnya, setengah dari perkataanku waktu itu hanya bercanda. Aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar mengajakku kembali ke Korea setelah tiga hari berturut-turut mendengarkan album baru mereka. Kurasa kemagisan Lee Hoseok masih di atas segala.”</p>
<p>Changkyun tersipu sendiri mendengar penuturan Hyunwoo, ia menutupi mukanya dengan telapak tangan, berusaha menghindari tatapan sinis Hyunwoo. “Sungguh, aku juga tidak menyangka.”</p>
<p>“Jangan berkata begitu setelah kita sudah sampai di Seoul,” jawabnya lalu menyeruput secangkir kopi. “Lalu, apa rencanamu setelah ini?”</p>
<p>Changkyun menggeleng. “Tidak tahu.”</p>
<p>“Bagaimana kalau kita ke toko musik?”</p>
<p>“Tidak mau. Kepalaku nanti isinya Hoseok saja.”</p>
<p>Hyunwoo melotot menatap Changkyun. “Memangnya kapan isi kepalamu itu diisi hal lain selain mantan pacarmu.”</p>
<p>“Ya Tuhan, Hyunwoo-<em>hyung</em>!”</p>
<p>Changkyun hanya berkata jujur. Setelah menapakkan kaki di Korea, semua memori tentang Hoseok berputar layaknya sebuah kaset. Terus mengiringi langkahnya ke mana pun ia pergi, melingkar di seluruh tubuhnya; telinga, kepala, mata, bahkan hingga ujung jari kaki. Mendengar lagu di mana pun selalu mengingatkannya dengan Hoseok, tentang bagaimana lelaki itu menjelaskan padanya tiap detail musik yang ia ketahui. Misalnya seperti instrumen yang ia pegang, gitar bas, yang punya beberapa fakta unik. Salah satunya yang Changkyun ingat adalah gitar bas punya enam senar dan leher gitarnya lebih panjang. Changkyun ingat peran yang harus dimainkan Hoseok, ia harus membangun ketukan dan melabuhkan kerangka musik menjadi harmonis. Tidak hanya sekadar memetik senarnya saja, ada tugas yang lebih penting dari itu.</p>
<p>Pipinya kembali bersemu setelah mengingatnya. Changkyun berusaha sekali meredam kemerahan yang menjalar di kedua pipi di balik mimiknya yang datar, berharap Hyunwoo tidak menyadari hal itu.</p>
<p>“Mereka akan tampil di Club Bbang malam ini.”</p>
<p>Changkyun mengerjap. “Mereka siapa?”</p>
<p>“Kihyun dan teman-temannya.”</p>
<p>Oh, AVRORA. Apa itu artinya ia akan bertemu Hoseok setelah sekian lama tidak bersua?</p>
<p>“Tidak. Aku tidak ikut.”</p>
<p>Hyunwoo menyeringai. “Aku tidak mengajakmu. Aku bisa pergi sendiri.”</p>
<p>“Ya, silakan pergi sendiri.”</p>
<p>Begitulah yang Changkyun katakan pada Hyunwoo pagi itu. Changkyun akan memegang ucapannya. Ia tidak akan kembali ke ruang nostalgia. Biar saja Hoseok menghantui dirinya seumur hidup setiap kali ia mendengarkan musik. Changkyun tidak berani membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika mereka bertemu kembali, karena pertemuan terakhir tidaklah dapat dikatakan baik.</p>
<p>Ia meninggalkan lelaki itu, memblokir seluruh kontaknya, mengasingkan diri, menutupi seluruh informasi agar Hoseok tidak mencarinya. Lalu setelah setahun tiba-tiba saja Changkyun muncul di depannya seperti seorang penyihir?</p>
<p>Tidak, tidak.</p>
<p>“Begitukah?”</p>
<p>“Hyunwoo-<em>hyung</em>, aku muak mendengar kau terus menyindirku.”</p>
<p>Karena kenyataannya, pada Sabtu malam, Changkyun berjalan di belakang Hyunwoo, memasuki Club Bbang, menuruni beberapa tangga hingga sampai ke bar bawah tanah di mana hiruk-pikuk penggemar musik cadas berkumpul untuk mendengarkan genre kesukaan mereka. Changkyun mengamati setiap sudut, tidak banyak perubahan yang berarti, ia juga masih menemukan barista yang sama yang selalu ia temui setiap kali Hoseok mengajaknya berkunjung.</p>
<p>Keinginan di mulut tidak sesuai dengan keinginan di hati. Changkyun menggigiti ujung kuku, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa segala keputusan yang menurutnya sudah ia telan bulat-bulat, tiba-tiba berubah di pengujung detik. Seperti ada seseorang yang membisikinya bahwa jika ia tidak menuruti apa kata hati, Changkyun akan dirundung penyesalan sampai ke liang kubur.</p>
<p>“Kalau Hoseok menemukanmu, bilang saja alasan kau kembali ke Seoul adalah kau ingin menuntut royalti dari penulisan lagu <em>walpvrgis</em>.”</p>
<p>Changkyun membuang muka. “Itu konyol sekali. Dia tidak akan menemukanku di antara ribuan penonton di sini.”</p>
<p>Hyunwoo tersenyum manis, lebih seperti mengejek. “Mau bertaruh?”</p>
<p>Mendadak penonton bersorak riuh, meneriakkan nama AVRORA berulang-kali. Wajah mereka begitu antusias, dipenuhi dengan kebahagiaan dan semangat. Baik wanita dan pria, mereka semua membaur menjadi satu pencinta musik cadas. Lampu sorot menyala, menyorot bagian panggung kecil di depan sana.</p>
<p>Jantung Changkyun berubah menjadi mobil balap. Ia siap menginjak pedal gas, siap melaju cepat di atas aspal sirkuit ketika orang-orang yang dielukan namanya mulai naik ke atas panggung satu per satu. Teriakan semakin membuncah, kaki-kaki berusaha maju lebih dekat dengan garis pembatas.</p>
<p>Seseorang ke luar dari balik tirai, naik ke atas panggung dengan gitar yang telah mengalung miring di tubuhnya. Senyumnya merekah, ia melambai pada semua yang hadir di sana. Changkyun ingat, namanya Minhyuk. Kedua adalah Hyungwon, yang melangkah naik ke atas panggung, mengambil gitar akustik dan mengalungkannya, sepertinya ia akan memainkan gitar saja kali ini meskipun di sana sudah bertengger <em>keyboard</em> dan laptop miliknya.</p>
<p>Orang ketiga memasuki arena panggung. Jooheon berjalan sambil memutar stik kayu di sela jarinya. Sama seperti Minhyuk, lelaki itu juga melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah penonton, bedanya ia sambil bersiul. Sang vokalis pun menunjukkan diri, teriakan penonton semakin terdengar bising, terutama dari pihak perempuan. Kihyun mengetes mikrofonnya yang berfungsi baik.</p>
<p>Dan terakhir, sang pilar, orang yang paling berpengaruh besar dalam <em>band</em> tersebut akhirnya ke luar dari balik tirai dan berjalan naik ke atas panggung dengan gitar bas mengalung di tubuh depan. Oh, Lee Hoseok. Changkyun tidak menyangka ia melihatnya lagi setelah sekian lama. Lelaki itu masih terlihat mengagumkan di mata Changkyun. Namun, warna yang berpendar di sekitarnya tidak terlihat cerah, lebih seperti awan mendung, dipenuhi kelabu. Ia sama sekali tidak tersenyum, hanya berdiri di sana dengan jari sudah memegangi <em>fingerboard</em>.</p>
<p>Lampu sorot meredup. Cahaya di sekitar menjadi lebih remang-remang. Pertunjukan malam itu dimulai dengan Minhyuk yang menggenjreng gitar listriknya, memainkannya kecil sebagai verse untuk lagu utama mereka. Kemudian diiringi petikan dari senar bas Hoseok, yang terasa begitu memikat. Changkyun memang sudah berulang kali memutar lagu <em>walpvrgis</em>, tetapi ketika ia mendengarkan secara langsung, rasanya merinding, bulu-bulu halus yang berada di tangan dan tengkuk menyangkak, mereka juga ikut merasakan magisnya penampilan AVRORA. Begitu nadir menyaksikannya.</p>
<p>Kihyun membuka lagu dengan suaranya yang merdu, lirih dan perlahan, sampai ketika Jooheon untuk pertama kali mengetuk drumnya, menambahkan sedikit ketukan pada pengantar. Kihyun memejamkan mata, mengkhayati lagu yang ia suguhkan. Kala mencapai titik <em>chorus</em>, Minhyuk pun memainkan peran, ia menggenjreng gitar listriknya, membuat semua orang yang ada di sana berteriak, melompat, tangan di udara, beberapa di antara mereka mengiringi lirik yang Kihyun nyanyikan.</p>
<p>Lagu dimainkan dengan sangat apik. Hingga sampai pada bagian <em>bridge</em> setelah sebelumnya <em>interlude</em> diisi oleh permainan apik Minhyuk—</p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>And everytime you wanna go home.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>After the long journey.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Knock the door.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Walk in and jump.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>We celebrate the walpurgis night.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>We don’t have to worry anymore.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>The witches are flown, the magic is gone.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>No more tears and fears.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Because it’s April 30th, and you’re finally home.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>Itu dia.</p>
<p>Changkyun menulis bait-bait kalimat itu di atas kertas usang yang ia serahkan pada Hoseok secara paksa pada malam mereka bertengkar. Tidak menyangka jika Hoseok benar-benar akan memasukkannya ke lagu mereka, bahkan namanya dibuat bersanding dengan Wonho di bagian <em>lyricist</em>. Ayolah, itu hanyalah lirik sederhana yang Changkyun tulis setelah banyak sekali mencari tahu apa itu malam walpurgis lewat internet.</p>
<p>Tempo lagu berubah menjadi lebih lambat oleh gitar akustik yang dimainkan Hyungwon, kemudian kembali berubah cadas. Jooheon benar-benar semangat memukul setiap struktur drumnya, memecah bara semangat penonton, dan Hyunwoo, dan Changkyun pula. Changkyun merasakan sensasi yang sama setiap kali ia menonton pertunjukan AVRORA.</p>
<p>Jatuh cinta. Changkyun jatuh cinta. Lee Hoseok di atas sana dengan segala pesonanya, lelaki itu begitu menakjubkan malam ini. Mereka semua mengagumkan tanpa terkecuali.</p>
<p>Sebelum lagu selesai, pertunjukkan itu terhenti begitu saja. Tidak terdengar petikan bas lagi. Kihyun membuka mata dan berhenti bernyanyi. Menoleh ke arah Minhyuk dan Hyungwon yang mengangkat kedua bahunya bersamaan, tanda mereka pun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Menoleh ke arah Hoseok yang membatu, Kihyun pun berbisik.</p>
<p>“<em>Hyung? Hyung!</em> Hoseok-<em>hyung</em>!” Tidak memperoleh jawaban, Kihyun pun mulai berseru agak nyaring. “Hoseok-<em>hyung</em>, kau ini kenapa—”</p>
<p>“Arah jam satu!” teriak Jooheon sambil menunjuk menggunakan stik drum.</p>
<p>Dan Kihyun pun menemukan alasan yang membuat Hoseok berdiri termangu. Ia menemukan Hyunwoo yang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, bagaimana bisa laki-laki besar itu ada di sini dan—uh-oh, itu Changkyun, ia juga bertemu mata dengan Changkyun di sana. Namun, Changkyun tidak melihatnya, ia melihat pada orang di sebelahnya.</p>
<p>“...Changkyun,” lirih Hoseok pelan sekali.</p>
<p>Padahal sebelumnya ia sudah meyakinkan diri jika Hoseok tidak akan menemukannya di antara ribuan orang yang berjingkrak dan meneriakkan namanya. Sebab Changkyun tidak mempersiapkan apa pun, pada momen jika Hoseok benar-benar mendapatinya berdiri menikmati pertunjukan setelah satu tahun menghilang.</p>
<p>Semua terlihat seperti khayal, tetapi begitu nyata.</p>
<p>Hoseok turun terburu-buru, memutar gitar basnya ke belakang punggung, berjalan melewati lautan manusia, tidak peduli menabrak pundak-pundak, atau tidak sengaja menginjak sepatu mereka. Lebar langkahnya ingin cepat-cepat meraih Changkyun yang secara ajaib hadir pada malam tanggal 30 April.</p>
<p>Kedua tangan itu terangkat menggapai wajah Changkyun, mengamati kedua matanya, kiri dan kanan, mengelus ibu jari di permukaan pipi. Oh, ini benar Changkyun. Hoseok tidak sinting.</p>
<p>“Aku ... aku kembali hanya untuk ... menagih royaltiku,” ucap Changkyun terbata. Hyunwoo yang berdiri di sebelahnya terbatuk.</p>
<p>Hoseok tersenyum ingin menangis. “Apa pun alasanmu, yang penting kau di sini, kembali.”</p>
<p>“Aku hanya berkunjung sebentar.”</p>
<p>“Kau di sini.”</p>
<p>“Hanya sebentar.”</p>
<p>“Kembali.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hyung, are you gonna kiss me or not?!”</em>
</p>
<p>Hoseok terbelalak. Hyunwoo menahan tawa. Semua orang yang di sekitar mereka ternganga.</p>
<p>“Changkyun-ah....” Hoseok pun mengecup bibirnya dikelilingi manusia-manusia yang menonton mereka dalam kejut. Ia cumbu Changkyun yang sudah lama tidak ia sentuh, pandang, yang mengambil seluruh warna, sehingga ketika ia pergi, seluruhnya berubah monoton menjadi hitam dan putih. Hoseok dapat merasakan Changkyun tersenyum di sela cium.</p>
<p>“<em>Hyung</em>, kau harus menyelesaikan lagumu dulu, orang-orang ini datang untuk melihat penampilan kalian, bukan untuk melihat kita bercumbu” bisik Changkyun.</p>
<p>“Tidak mau.”</p>
<p>Changkyun mendorong Hoseok cepat. “Huh?”</p>
<p>“Aku tidak mau menyelesaikannya, aku ingin bersamamu.”</p>
<p>“<em>Hyung</em>?!”</p>
<p>“APA KAU BILANG?” teriak Kihyun dari atas panggung, menunjuk Hoseok dengan mikrofon, wajahnya sudah memerah marah. “Aku tidak peduli kalian mau berbalas rindu sampai berjam-jam, sampai besok, atau sampai kiamat sekali pun! Tapi setidaknya selesaikan urusanmu dulu di sini, Hoseok-<em>hyung</em>! Kita masih punya lima lagu!”</p>
<p>Hyunwoo menyeret Hoseok, membuatnya berjalan mundur sampai ke sisi panggung. “Kau harus profesional, Hoseok. Lagipula Changkyun tidak akan ke mana-mana lagi.”</p>
<p>“Kau yakin?”</p>
<p>Hyunwoo mengernyit. “Kau meragukanku?”</p>
<p>Hoseok tidak menjawab lagi. Ia naik ke atas panggung, memutar gitar basnya ke depan tubuh. Kihyun meminta maaf kepada para penonton dan berjanji akan menyajikan penampilan yang lebih menarik.</p>
<p>Di sisi lain, Changkyun menonton penampilan <em>band</em> di atas sana dengan senyum dan hati penuh dengan kebun bunga. Hyunwoo—tiba setelah menyeret Hoseok—menatapnya dengan tatapan jijik.</p>
<p>“Apa?” tanya Changkyun sinis.</p>
<p>“Seharusnya aku tidak usah memberikanmu album mereka waktu itu.”</p>
<p>Changkyun tertawa kecil, lalu kembali menikmati pertunjukan. Lagu selanjutnya yang ditampilkan secara berurutan, adalah <em>piqturesque, words are expensive, 5 Köpfe, broken city</em>, dan yang terakhir sebagai penutup, <em>scent after rain</em>.</p>
<p>Selesai pertunjukan, Changkyun pulang ditemani Hoseok sebab Hyunwoo memutuskan untuk bergabung dalam perayaan kecil-kecilan bersama Kihyun, Minhyuk, Hyungwon, dan Jooheon. Lelaki itu hanya berpesan agar Hoseok tidak membawa Changkyun ke mana-mana, dan ia sudah harus pulang pukul dua belas malam nanti. Changkyun memukul lengan, ia menggerutu kesal melihat Hyunwoo masih menganggapnya seperti anak kecil.</p>
<p>Malam itu mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua, menyelesaikan apa yang sebelumnya berhenti di tengah jalan. Seperti permintaan Changkyun, Hoseok berjanji akan berjalan mengiringi, dan bukannya berada di depan atau di belakang, tetapi tepat di sebelahnya. Mereka memutuskan untuk menyamakan kepala, tidak lagi aku ya aku, kau ya kau. Sudah waktunya menggunakan kata kita; kami, karena memang seharusnya itu yang mereka gunakan sejak awal.</p>
<p>Batu dipecahkan. Segala yang keras berubah lunak. Changkyun yang berdiri di ujung jembatan memegangi tali mulai menariknya kuat, agar Hoseok dapat berjalan menujunya, dan kembali padanya, terus bersamanya.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Boston, tujuh November.</p>
<p>Changkyun buru-buru membuka pintu dan menemukan lima orang bergerombol di lorong apartemen. Hoseok berdiri di depan dengan wajah ingin meminta maaf; meminta maaf atas kelakukan teman-temannya yang ricuh di negara orang. Minhyuk terus berbicara bagaimana ia melihat banyak sekali gedung kampus bersejarah seperti yang ada di internet, Hyungwon yang ingin sekali mengunjungi kafe di perempatan kota, Kihyun yang berbicara lewat telepon, kemungkinan sedang berbicara dengan Hyunwoo.</p>
<p>Kepala Jooheon muncul dari belakang punggung Hoseok. “Kami hanya ingin mengantar Hoseok, oke? Kami tidak akan mengganggu waktu kalian. Oh, Changkyun-ah! Hubungi aku jika kalian sudah selesai, jadi kita bisa bersenang-senang, oke?”</p>
<p>Changkyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. “Aku akan menghubungimu nanti.”</p>
<p>Jooheon memberinya gestur <em>thumbs up</em> sebelum Hoseok menggerutu nyaring agar mereka segera pergi. Kihyun kemudian mengomel mengapa Hoseok harus berteriak nyaring seperti itu, Hyunwoo yang berada di panggilan seberang sampai ikut mendengar dan menjauhkan telinganya dari ponsel. Hoseok benar-benar tidak peduli.</p>
<p>“Sepertinya mereka senang sekali bisa mengunjungi Boston.”</p>
<p>Hoseok menghela. “Tidak sampai kau mendengar rengekan Kihyun yang ingin sekali pergi ke Berlin dan mengunjungi Hyunwoo-<em>hyung</em>.”</p>
<p>“Dia tidak akan lama di sana, minggu depan sudah pulang. Itu jika kalian masih di sini.”</p>
<p>“Hmm.”</p>
<p>Suasana canggung menerpa. Hoseok melihat ke arah lain sementara Changkyun melihat ke samping, pada pot bunga besar mirip seperti yang ada di apartemennya saat masih di Seoul.</p>
<p>Hoseok menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk, senyumnya kaku. <em>“Your hair is getting longer.”</em></p>
<p>Mendengar Hoseok berbicara menggunakan bahasa asing lantas membuat Changkyun tersenyum kecil. <em>“Well, you look bigger.”</em></p>
<p>Keduanya tersenyum malu mirip saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Changkyun berjalan mundur ketika Hoseok melangkah maju menghampiri, tangan bergerak menutup pintu apartemen, dan suara besi terdengar tanda pintu itu terkunci dari dalam.</p>
<p>Mereka habiskan waktu berdua sekali lagi, menikmati Boston dengan cara mereka sendiri.</p>
<p>“Changkyun dan Hoseok-<em>hyung</em>, mereka ada niat untuk datang ke sini atau tidak?”</p>
<p>Itu Jooheon, yang terus mengomel sambil memperhatikan jam dinding restoran cepat saji. Ia terus menunggu kedatangan Hoseok dan Changkyun yang tidak kunjung tiba.</p>
<p>“Mereka tidak akan datang,” tutur Hyungwon lalu melahap sebilah kentang goreng.</p>
<p>“Apa yang kau harapkan dari pasangan yang memutuskan kembali berkencan pada bulan April lalu, kemudian terpisah berbulan-bulan karena salah satunya bekerja di luar negeri, hingga akhirnya baru November bisa bertemu kembali.” Minhyuk memukul kepala Jooheon dengan topinya, “tentu saja mereka akan kumpul kebo sampai subuh! Dasar bodoh!”</p>
<p>“Tapi aku temannya Changkyun—maksudku, kita semua temannya Changkyun! Apa dia tidak merindukan kita juga?”</p>
<p>“Jangan sama ratakan kehadiran kita dengan Hoseok-<em>hyung</em>, tidak <em>apple to apple</em>,” jawab Hyungwon lagi, lalu menyeruput kola.</p>
<p>“Kihyun-<em>hyung</em>!” seru Jooheon, menoleh pada yang lebih tua yang sedang merenung. “Bagaimana menurutmu—kau kenapa melamun?”</p>
<p>Kihyun menghela panjang, matanya bernada sendu. Jooheon wanti-wanti menyiapkan tisu jika nanti Kihyun tiba-tiba saja menitikkan air mata.</p>
<p>“Jooheonnie, Minhyukkie, Hyungwonnie...,” lirih Kihyun, terdengar pilu sekali.</p>
<p>“Ya?” jawab yang lain bersamaan.</p>
<p>“Bagaimana kalau kita tinggalkan Hoseok di sini bersama dengan Changkyun, lalu kita semua pergi ke Berlin agar aku dapat bertemu Hyunwoo?”</p>
<p>Jooheon menganga.</p>
<p>Kentang goreng Hyungwon terjatuh dari mulutnya.</p>
<p>Dan Minhyuk yang berdiri di atas kursi dan siap memukul kepala Kihyun dengan topi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>selesai.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Allegretto: Tanda tempo yang berarti ringan, agak cepat.</p>
<p>Fingerboard: Papan jari pada gitar atau gitar bas.</p>
<p>Verse: Pengantar sebuah lagu sebelum masuk ke bagian chorus</p>
<p>Chorus: Inti pesan/inti cerita dari lagu.</p>
<p>Bridge: Biasanya dipakai untuk menjembatani antara bagian-bagian lagu.</p>
<p>Interlude: Merupakan bagian kosong pada lagu layaknya intro tetapi berada di tengah-tengah lagu.</p>
<p>Festival Summer Sonic: Salah satu festival musik terbesar di Jepang, biasanya diperuntukkan untuk mereka yang menggemari genre rock dan alternative rock (musik cadas). </p>
<p>Visualisasi lagu-lagu AVRORA sudah saya buatkan playlist-nya, secara berurutan sesuai dengan urutan track list album WALPVRGIS. Tapi hanya visualisasi, ya. Bayangin aja Kihyun yang nyanyi, Wonho yang main bass, Minhyuk yang main gitar, Hyungwon yang main gitar kedua dan keyboard, Jooheon yang main drumnya. Bayangin aja pokoknya haha.</p>
<p>Terima kasih sudah membaca!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>